Where Destiny Meets
by Gwynu
Summary: Neji was prisoner of Fate. Fate neglected Sakura. Sai was beyond it. [oneshot] [NejiSaku, other pairings implied] [spoilers for chapters to 309] [rating just to be safe]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. 

**A/N:** Just my theory about Naruto and Sasuke. I just see it coming... Main pairing (kinda) is NejiSaku, but there are some others implied. Nuff said, read on!

* * *

Neji had always been a prisoner of Fate. 

Being born to the Hyuuga Branch House prevented him, the prodigy of the family, from becoming the head of his clan. As the heir was practically his sister - as their fathers were twin brothers - he couldn't marry Hinata and gain the position through marriage. Even though he was the most talented Hyuuga alive, he was to remain only one of the cousins living in the shadow of the Main House.

Being born to a noble clan, he couldn't love any woman without a title. That's why he had always hesitated with telling his teammate about his feelings. He could only observe the oblivious weapon master through his thick eyelashes during their trainings. By the time the Hyuuga prodigy made up his mind, TenTen was already dating Lee. And he had to cope with it. Because it was his Fate, and his alone.

* * *

Sakura had always been neglected by Fate. 

Not being born to any of the great ninja clans of Konoha, she had always been overlooked, in spite of her exceptional intelligence, chakra control and genjutsu skills. All people saw was not very pretty, rather weak kunoichi with no special skills.

Not being born to be great, she had been always looking at her teammates' backs, two boys bound together by Fate. She could only cross her fingers and observe Konoha gates, when Naruto and Sasuke fought to the death at the Valley of the End. They were destined to meet there, at the very place where the First Hokage and Uchiha Madara met in the legendary battle. The second time they challenged each other there - the wielder of the First's chakra necklace, and the heir to the cursed blood of Sharingan - it was deadly for both of them. And she could only observe as the two people she loved leave her, because it was their Fate. Not hers.

* * *

Ironically, Fate made Neji free. 

Having not found a suitable wife among his further Hyuuga cousins, he could fully devote his life to training. And when fighting, he felt strong, he felt admired. He felt free. Not beingthe heir to the clan, he didn't have to follow the path Hinata had to, always obeying her father, marrying one of her cousins against her wishes. Neji saw tears in her pearl-coloured eyes during the wedding ceremony, held three days after Naruto's funeral, and he decided that being Branch House member was not so bad as he had thought.

And in the middle of the night, feeling the smooth skin under his fingertips, he felt free to choose. Because Fate had nothing to do with his choice. Because she never reminded him of his old love.

* * *

Ironically, Fate never allowed Sakura to be free. 

After Naruto's and Sasuke's death she could only devote her life to training. And she did just that, although she no longer remembered why should she do so. And when fighting, she felt nothing. No longer she had the motivation to become stronger, no longer had she any feelings to push her forward. But she was a shinobi, the Fifth Hokage's apprentice, and it was her duty. Sakura saw concern in Tsunade's eyes, but thought nothing of it, and decided to look for something to bring her solace again.

And in the middle of the night, feeling his touch on her skin, she felt she would never be able to choose. Because Fate played a cruel trick on her, and gave her only one choice. Because he reminded her so much about the man she used to love.

* * *

Sai had always been beyond Fate. 

He was _ROOT_, and there you have no name, no past, no future. And no fate. He was shinobi, a tool, and tools have no fate. Because for them, there is only their mission, and they have no feelings to drive them.

Butin the middle of the night, when he caught a glimpse of pink hair behind one of the windows in the Hyuuga compound, he felt uneasy, like a pain in his chest. He didn't know what it was, but in his books he read that this feeling was _sadness_, and decided that it had been better to remain a tool after all. Because then maybe Fate would not remember him.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review?... 


End file.
